ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Keychain Dolls
Keychain Dolls (キーホルダー人形) is a transformation item for Darker Being or Haruto Shuuya to revert back the Ultra's, Monsters and Aliens who have been turn into a Keychain dolls. Unlike the Spark Doll from Ultraman Ginga, it act the same as Keychain Dolls from Ultraman Reuz. The chain that hold the key is on the doll neck and the Mark Of Destine is beside their shoulders unlike the Spark Doll the mark is on ther left feet. History Ultraman Reuz Some time prior to the series, a multiversal war named the Legendary Ultra War raged between the side of good and the side of evil side, with the participants being comprised of the Ultramen versus the monster and aliens for the universe. Meanwhile, an Ultraman named Reuz fought a dark elusive figure and losing to it resulting all of the Ultramen monsters and aliens turned into figures known as Keychain Dolls and became scattered throughout the universe. Though they were still alive but imprisoned as they became dormant and slumbered. Through some unknown means they fell to Earth in a meteor shower. Years later, Haruto Shunya found the Lock Spark and the presence of this object caused the various Keychain dolls hidden around the Shinjiku Hills to being to activate. In response the Villain's Genius Alien Gunz began going about giving Dark Lock Spark to corrupt minded individuals to sow chaos on earth. List of Known Keychain Dolls: Ultras *Ultraman Reuz - Inside Reuz Spark. *Ultraman Taro - Ally. He is a Mentor of Haruto and Ultraman Reuz. *Ultraman Tiga - Found in a School, in a Music Room where Haruto use to play the guitar. *Ultraman Axul - Acquired after defeated the oppenent thus reviving him and purified him from the darkness. *Dark Zagi - Acquired after defeated the oppenent itself. *Ultraseven - Unknown, appeared in the Ultraman S Continuity. Monsters *Nosferu - Unknown, somehow it is shown at the end of Episode 4. *Gomora - Unknown. It was found by Taro somewhere where Haruto and Marina didn't know. *Gorzelium - Acquired after Reuz defeat the monster itself. *Ezpadas - Acquired after Reuz defeat the monster itself. *King Goldras - Acquired after Reuz scan a monster from the Monster Graveyard. *Reigubas - Acquired after Haruto found out the Keychain dolls left in the bushes and scanning it. *Nosferu - Acquired after defeated the monster itself. *Reija - Unknown. Use on the Special Theater *Skulldross - Acquired after Dark Zagi defeating the monster itself. *Scorpiss - Unknown. Appeared on Marina Handbag. *Grand King - Unknown, Gamma Continuity. Aliens *Hyper Kyrieloid - Acquired after Reuz defeat the monster itself. *Alien Gunz II : Acquired after Haruto defeat the Alien itself. *Alien Gunz I - Acquired after he was defeated by Ultraman Dark. *Kemur Man - Appeared somehow in Haruto room. It didn't showed in the episode clearly. *Kyrieloid II - Unknown, Gamma Continuity. List of New Keychain Dolls: *Ultraman Dark - He set to appeared on Episode 6. *Ultraman Axul - He set to appeared to assist Ultraman Dark in Episode 6. Trivia *Keychain Dolls act a similar do like the Spark Dolls, using the Lock Spark or Dark Lock Spark they will become alive back but for as short time. *Keychain dolls can become evil or corrupted by Darkside if they were DarkLive by Dark Lock Spark. **They also evil if their Host have a evil heart. *In the Reuz Continuity, Haruto Shunya collects Keychain Dolls after he finish his battle again's it. If there is a fight again, he will adventually use his collection Keychains. *In the Gamma Continuity, Hikari Yamato has a Grand King and a Kyrieloid II Keychain Doll. How he got them is unknown. *In the Sorta Continuity, Sakate Trial has an existing Keychain Doll, an Ultraseven one. How he got it is unknown. Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan Items